Digital Wars
by admljmc8492
Summary: A dark force emerges in the dark area of the Digital World and is up to a new cast of charectors to defeat it. From Demon Lords to Hackers, this one has it all. Some old digidestined will also appear such as Tai, Davis, and even Takato and Yamaki. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a all new version of the Digital World.

A/N2: Much more cool weaponry and some mentioned/never before seen digimon like Gaiamon and the Demon Lords are going to appear.

The digital world is at war. Thats for certain. One side, the Hackers (dark evil forces) and the Digital Empire (the allies). The war has only been going on for a month and already we've been beat back to the Digital Homeworld. The enemy leader is a mystery, not even real worlders such as myself now who he is. He calls himself 'The Creator'. Whatever that means. Me? My name is Desonia. Commander Desonia as my troops call me. I'm currenly on my flagship, The DSS _Qinglongmon, _which is a Super Star Destroyer along with four others named after the five soverigns.

"Commander Desonia! You are requested on the main bridge!" shouted a Guilmon clone as he shouted out other orders. "Attention all second stage pilots on deck! Enemy fleet approaching! Where are you Desonia?"

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" I yelled, "Can't I have time to write my Journel entry?"

"Alrright sir! Make it fast!"

The Guilmon? haha, a couple days before the war started, I needed a army to keep the Digital Homeworld in line. As I couldn't trust mercenary digimon (yes their are mercs), I made a technical readout of some of the strongest rookie digimon. It turned out Guilmon were in fact in the top five of being the strongest. I chose rookies because of how quick it was to grow them into a fierce killing machine. Champions (Growlmon) take twice as long. Same with Champions and ultimates. Tankmon (even though its a machine digimon) provide most of the Champion armed forces. How'd I get in this situation? Well, it all started back in September...

A/N: Next Chapter to be up in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Introduction

[Computer Console #2384-9926 Digital Allies _Zhuqioamon] (Taken moments before Battle of Coronth)_

Digimon, creatures of the digital world. Never thought at the time I would meet them. Hell, never thought they existed till now. I told you my last name. Now here is my first name: Luke. Luke Desonia. I'm a twelth grader going to Washington High School. Yeah, I live in Washington D.C.

I remember my first day here as I recently moved from Richmond, Va. Making new friends, trying to pass classes. Getting a girl. The whole enchalada. I was ok at making new friends (I only have 3 friends), I was good at classes as I usually had all a's and b's. Ds and Fs (which happend to be in math). I was never able to get a girlfriend and just recenly gave up on it. In the present, I have a war to fight. A war that has the potential of destroying the digital world. This is not a game: Two world's future is at stake. If we lose, then we see the entire internet taken over by a hacker organization that noone even knows about. What this means is that once they control the web, they can appear in phsical form anywhere on the planet. I am only 18 and i know about this? I know this snippet due to friends from Japan. Yamaki, Tai, Takato and the rest of the gang. Penpals, thats what we are. During the first month of twelth grade (I will explain this later) I got contacted by a soverign digimon to come to the digital world. From there, I was ordered to unify the planet and its surrondings. I know I have been waiting to tell you this, but right now my fleet is being attacked. [Last Log 18:00 hours]

(A/N: Sorry for short chapters, i am having a hard time with the real intro.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Septhmeber, 8, 2009)

Going to a new school can be hard and challenging. For me it was hell. I had to start over. No friends to back me up. I was lucky enough to make one bestfriend: Charles, who happens to have my back all the time. He is short, a little chubby, has brown hair and hazel eyes. Today would be the hardest day of school I would ever have.

Schedule:

First Class: Math

Second Class: Government

Thrid Class: Chemistry

Forth Class: English

Fifth Class: Animation

Sixth Class: Computer Engineering and Schematical Data.

Seventh Class: Digital Arts

I suck at math why does it have to be first? Oh well, time to begin a awful day of many more to come. People look at me and say "Oh look its the new kid, lets make fun of him." and the all typical "Did you come from hicktown?"

""Sup Luke." Charles said as he looked at me, "Whats happening?"

"Nothing much. Look at all of these jerkoffs. Did you see Levin? He's a total dick." I told him as we were standing outside the library with two other friends: Richard and Andrew. "What you two up to?"

"Nothing much." They both said as they sat down and started to listen to their music. "Hey Richard, is that Black?"

"Yep, best genre of metal out there." replied Richard as he plugged some headphones in the school computer. Richard was like Charles except a whole lot thinner. Andrew hold blue eyes, slightly taller then Richard and was fat. Andrew loved to make fun of his fat too.

"Alright, Charles let's go." I said as we got out of the library."I've been getting some real weird emails lately."

"Is it from thoes japanese kids you've been talking to?" he said as we walked down the hall.

"No, jerk alert!" I said as we saw Levin wark down the hall towards us.

"Hey LUKKEEE haha. What's up." he said in a annoying voice.

"Nothing really, trying to live a life is all." I responded.

:What is that supposed to mean?" Levin said,

:Nothing Badger face. Just go on with your buisiness." I said he looked like he ignored me and walked off.

"I hate that guy." I told Charles as we finished walking towards class. "As I was saying, No. Its from someone called 'Qinglongmon'.

"What the hell is that?" Charles said as we sat down at our desks.

"To hell I know... he told me that a package was going to be in the mail today for me when I get home." I said as the teacher began assigning us textbooks. "Year of hell is gonna begin..."

"Right about that. Looking forward to seeing what that guy sent you." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah same here."

A/N: Yep finally been able to officially start the story now. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days.


End file.
